Dorm Life
by kixotical
Summary: When Class 1-A move into the U.A. dorm system, things take on a whole new level as they question whether or not they're really ready to move in together. There might be drama. There might be swearing. There probably will be some drinking. As best friends and worst enemies learn to live under the same roof, life may not go as expected in Heights Allegiance.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story goes off the information given for season 3. While there are really no MAJOR spoilers, it is suggested that you watch season 3 first before reading this.**

* * *

If there was one thing that the students of class 1-A could say about their time moving into their new dorms, there would be precisely one way to describe it: stressful as fuck.

Or at least, that was how Bakugo had described it to Kirishima. Izuku wasn't quite sure he would use that exact word choice, but he got the big picture. The whole moving experience had been loud. It was exhausting. It had given him a pounding headache. Of course, he had seen loud scenes before; but that was mostly with all the fighting he had done, which usually lasted about 10-20 minutes. This had taken the whole day.

A whole day of getting rooms mixed up.

A whole day of people screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to fight over the chaos.

A whole day of almost getting trampled over several times.

A few times, he had been tempted to call his mom, but just as he would reach for his phone, he would stop. It had taken the greatest superhero in the world to say he would give his life to protect Izuku to get her to let him live here, and even then it had just barely convinced her. He knew if he showed any signs of stress or discomfort, she would yank him out just as fast as he got there.

Besides, his room at Heights Alliance wasn't so different from the one at home. Apart from now being neighbors with Tokoyami, Aoyama, and Mineta, it wasn't all that different. His All Might posters, figurines, carpet, mug, and All Might _everything_ looked almost exactly the same here as they had when they were still in his own room. In fact, if he closed the blinds so he couldn't see outside, he could almost believe he _was_ still in his own room.

For a moment, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he remembered Uraraka's reaction to seeing his All Might themed room. It had never actually occurred to him before that really no one other than his mom and All Might himself had ever seen any of his All Might stuff. Compared to Uraraka's nice minimalist room, he guessed it did seem kind of...geeky.

Still, Izuku sat down on his bed, gazing around the room. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be living with the top students training to be heroes, he wouldn't have believed them at all—but knowing him, he probably would have still been praying deep down for it to be true.

 _Well, looks like you got your wish,_ Izuku thought. For a moment, he clenched his hand into a fist, gazing down at it. The scars from his battle with Todoroki in the sport"s festival were still visible, staring out at him as ragged bumps.

Izuku still felt as though he could never grasp the full power contained in his hands, even after two years. Even if these hands were the reason he was sitting here in a dorm— _his_ dorm—on U.A. grounds right now.

Smiling, Izuku set down his hands, throwing open the curtains.

Today was the first day of his new life in Heights Allegiance.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Uraraka sweetie, your room is _fine."_

"Are you sure?" Ochako asked, placing her face in her hands. "Are you sure it doesn't look... _plain?"_

"I think it looks cute," Tsuyu croaked, placing a finger to her chin as she looked around.

"See? It's great," Mina insisted, running the brush through Ochako's hair again.

Still, Ochako wasn't entirely reassured. At first, she had thought her room looked okay—it looked the exact way it did back at home. A set of plain curtains were spread open to the sides of the window, revealing the balcony and sight of the school below, with a lamp on the curtain rod, hovering just above the bed. Her desk had been left empty, save for a small desk lamp and a few books. A pink-and-white checkered pillow with lace around the edges placed on the seat of the swivel chair.

On her dresser, she had a picture of her and her parents when she was eight years old, her mouth spread in a wide toothy grin. The photo was joined by a small cactus plant and a bottle of hand sanitizer, and on the floor, there was a floor chair and table, a small sushi dish sitting upon. A fan blew on the whole setup, and in front of the chair was a small shelf, a little TV mounted on it with the movie _Momose, Kocchi_ _wo Muite_ , or My Pretend Girlfriend, playing on the screen.

"Just hold his hand, you idiot!" Mina screamed at the TV, tugging harder at Ochako's hair as Momose dropped Noburo's hand as soon as they were away from the school and on the streets.

"Ow!" Ochako cried, grabbing the back of her head.

"Mina, you know they can't hear you, right?" Tsuyu commented, taking another piece of sushi from the dish.

"I know...but I mean, if they could, this movie would turn out so much better with me giving the advice, right?" She replied, running the brush through Ochako's hair once more. "Hey, sushi in the hole," she said to Ochako, opening her mouth wide.

A while ago, Mina had made up this thing where if she busy with her hands and there was food on the table, saying something like "sushi in the hole" meant to put in her mouth. Grabbing a small piece, Ochako popped it into her mouth, and Mina chewed noisily as Noburo and Momose continued their walk, Noburo awkwardly trying to make conversation.

Ignoring the movie, Ochako still bit her lip self-consciously. "I know but...do you think it could use something more? Like a painting or something? I mean Mina, your room _definitely_ stood out," Ochako said, remembering Mina's neon room down the hall filled with animal prints and stripes everywhere.

Mina beamed. "Really? Sweet! I was hoping it did; it looks really cute, doesn't it? Now that I think about it, maybe your room could use some spice. I'm thinking leopard print on the curtains, and ooh, we can get a big polka-dot bedspread right here," she squealed, already going off a tangent.

"Ochako, you should _definitely_ keep your room the way it is," Tsuyu remarked with her small ribbit of a giggle, and Ochako put her hands over her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Hey!" Mina cried. Grabbing a pillow off of Ochako's bed, Mina attempted to fling it at Tsuyu, but before it could hit her, Tsuyu grabbed it out of the air with her tongue and instead hit Mina with it.

Not able to hold it in anymore, Ochako exploded in laughter, falling over in her chair as Mina grabbed a pillow off of Ochako's bed, advancing on Tsuyu to slam her in the chest with a large pillow.

"Hey, don't think you're safe from this!" Mina cried, and before Ochako knew it, she felt the air whip out of her and Mina hit her hard in the back with a pillow. Damn, she forgot how _strong_ that girl was.

"You picked the wrong person to start a pillow fight with!" Ochako laughed, climbing onto her bed and brushing her fingers on each of her pillows. _Come on, Ochako, focus,_ she thought, bringing her fingers together. Using her willpower, she watched as four pillows hovered in the air, all of them shooting after Mina and Tsuyu.

"Hey! That's not fair! Tsuyu, is that fair?" Mina cried, fighting off two pillows at once.

"I told you to call me Tsu—" Tsuyu began, but before she could fully complete her sentence, she was pummeled to the floor by two more pillows.

Ochako laughed in delight. She hadn't realized how nice it was to just hang out with your friends for once. She had grown so used to being alone in the house all the time that she had forgotten what it was like to do things like this. Living in Heights Allegiance was like a never ending sleepover, and if every day was like this, then she had a feeling she could get used to it.

* * *

Tenya felt like he should call his mom.

Really, there didn't seem to be any reason to—when Mr. Aizawa and All Might had come and explained the dorm system, she hadn't shown any signs of being very upset. But still, she hadn't looked particularly elated either, and for whatever reason, that worried Tenya. With one son crippled and another one moving out before eighteen, it seemed like a lot to take in. You could never know what might be going on in someone's mind.

"Oh, don't worry about me Tenya; worry about school." She had insisted, shoving his backpack in his face that morning. "You don't have to be so worried all the time." Still, Tenya couldn't help but worry. Sometimes, he felt as if it were his job to worry—to think a lot about things that other people didn't recognize so that he could fix them.

After Tensei had lost the use of his legs, he had moved back in with their parents. He had been scheduled for physical therapy lessons to strengthen his arms after his injury and get used to using a wheelchair and had been asked to have someone living with him at all times. In Tenya's mind, it all just seemed like a lot. Your 30-year-old son, who used to run his own hero agency and be a legend, now couldn't live his life without help. On top of that, Tenya had just moved out, to a school that kept harming the students.

Sighing, Tenya sat up on his bed, gazing around his immaculate room. On the opposite end of the dorm, they had been given three shelves, which Tenya had filled with rows and rows of glasses in case he broke any during training or battles. His dresser had several books neatly lined up on it, organized by size to provide a more aesthetically pleasing look. His desk was bare except for a single lamp and swivel chair, and behind him, there was a whole wall of shelves, all filled with books. His bedsheet was neatly tucked and organized in the way that would guarantee maximum sleep satisfaction, and on his headboard, he had lined up even more books.

Tenya made sure everything in his life was built by design. Nothing was out of the ordinary or out of place, and that was just how Tenya liked it. He just wished he could organize his life as well as he could organize his room.

For a moment, Tenya looked over at his dark blue cell phone, sitting plugged into the wall on his desk. Sighing, he reached over and opened up contacts.

One ring. Two rings.

"Hello, mother. Yes, I am fine. I just wanted to check in..."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! The new dorms have got me HYPED, and I really just wanted to make a fanfiction on it. These won't really be a bunch of mindless random stories, but I'll try to make them thought out and careful. I plan to be switching perspectives between all the characters, so I just wanted to make that known. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Dungeons & More Dungeons

**What to expect from this chapter: Fantasy AU**

 **Okay so basically, in this chapter I really just wanted to write something fun and mindless before I got down to character building and all that, so if you came here for all the angst and anxiety and all that other edgy stuff, just hang tight, I swear it's coming! It's just that I'd rather ease into it as opposed to jumping headfirst into someone openly talking about depression or something like that.**

* * *

"Okay, okay, if you want to be a rogue and I want to be a wizard apprentice, then one of us can be the narrator."  
"Dude, you can't be the narrator and play at the same time!"  
"Sure you can; I do it all the time!"  
"Well yeah, but if you want to be fully into it, you can't swap between two different parts! Everyone knows that!"  
"Who's everyone, the Dungeons and More Dungeons gods?"  
"Maybe, yeah!"  
"Dude. this is stupid! Just be the narrator!"  
"No! Either we find a narrator, or we don't play at all."  
"No one else we know plays Dungeons and More Dungeons! Kaminari, just do it!"  
"NO!"

They had been arguing like this for twenty minutes. Kirishima wasn't even sure what Kaminari and Sero were arguing about; the whole thing just sounded like complete gibberish to him.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" Bakugo roared, swiveling around on the couch to face Kaminari and Sero. "WHO CARES WHO THE DAMN NARRATOR OR RANGER OR WHATEVER IS? JUST WORK IT OUT AND BE QUIET ALREADY!"

"Hey, I'm still mad at you for forcing me to activate quirk like that. That wasn't cool, dude," Kaminari shot back, and Kirishima had to cover his smile at the memory with his hand. Only two days ago, after Mr. Aizawa had made his disapproval of his (Kirishima's), Iida, Midoriya, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's quest to rescue Bakugo clear, Bakugo had forced Kaminari to go over his wattage limit to lighten the mood.

From the twitching of Sero's mouth, Kirishima could see he was trying not to laugh at the memory, and Kirishima couldn't blame him. Seeing Kaminari in his brainless state _had_ been funny, but he wasn't about to tell him that. He had always been sensitive about going over his wattage limit and was clearly still pissed about Bakugo forcing him to go over it.

Bakugo only scowled, turning around to flip through the channels on the commons TV absently. "Get over it. You're pretty much an idiot all the time anyways, but apparently seeing you go all retarded is hilarious to everyone else, and everyone needed to stop being so damn depressed," he growled.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima scolded, looking at him with a surprised look.

Bakugo didn't even look at him. "What? It's true."

"HEY!" Kaminari barked, already quickly getting angry.

Kirishima cringed slightly; recently, Bakugo and Kaminari had seemed to be getting on each other's nerves more often, mainly because of the whole "forcing him to activate his quirk" thing.

Now that he thought about it, all of them seemed to be getting on each other's nerves. Just yesterday, Kirishima and Sero had gotten into a long fight about who had eaten the last of the ice pops. Sero consistently kept insisting that Kirishima had eaten all his ice pops since he had hung out in his room yesterday, even though Kirishima had pointed out that Kaminari was there too, and he wasn't accusing him.

This was about ice pops. _Ice pops._ And even Kaminari wasn't the type to hold a grudge; most of the time he forgot about whatever he was mad about in a few hours or maybe a day.

"Okay guys, clearly we're all on each other's nerves a little bit," Kirishima said, quickly trying to defuse the situation before things got physical. "Maybe we just need to do something fun together or something. What about that game you guys are playing?"

Instantly, Kaminari's face lit up, as if just by asking about it, he had already forgotten the entire argument with Bakugo. "Only the greatest board game of all time!" He said, holding up the bright box so he could see. "Dungeons and More Dungeons!"

"Sounds positive," Bakugo grumbled sarcastically, and Kirishima nudged him with his elbow.

Ignoring him, Kaminari went on. "Think of the most epic fantasy video game you could ever imagine; now take that, and add the twice characters, twice the story, and twice the...the...well, the something-else-equally-awesome-that-I-can't-really-think-of-right-now-but-is-probably-amazing-anyways!" Kaminari went on, so excited he was sent scrambling for words.

Bakugo snorted, and this time, Kirishima turned around to face him. "Come on man, at least _try_ to be interested." He whispered in a low voice so that Kaminari and Sero couldn't hear him. Bakugo rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

Biting his lip, Kirishima turned around again to face Kaminari and Sero. "You know what, guys? I think I will play."

In unison, Bakugo, Kaminari, and Sero all said, "What?" Though Bakugo didn't seem to be quite as elated as the two of them.

"I mean, it sounds fun. What can I be? Can it be something manly?" Kirishima suggested.

Beaming, Kaminari held up what looked like a crudely drawn person with long, pointy ears

Can I be some sort of tough fighter or something?" Kirishima asked, hopping over the back of the couch and seating himself between the two of them. "Or can I be that dragon on the box?"

"You can actually be both!" Kaminari supplied, obviously excited. Digging around in the box, he pulled out a sheet of paper and took the packet from Sero. When he gave Kirishima the piece of paper, he realized that it looked a lot like an unfinished character sheet.

"It says here that druids are masters of nature and witchcraft; they're very human-like, but they can take on the shape of any animal they choose—but only _that_ animal," Kaminari explained.

Kirishima beamed. "Okay, then I choose that dragon," he said, pointing to the winged lizard. "It looks super manly!"

"Sweet!" Sero cried. "So just roll for your stats, and—"

"Kirishima, are you _actually_ going along with this?" Bakugo muttered, scowling at the three of them.

Kirishima only shrugged. "What can I say? It seems pretty fun, plus I like the part where I get to switch between being human and dragon. I bet you could be something awesome too..."

Sero beamed. "Yeah Bakugo, we can have at least ten players at a time! We could even get Mina and anyone else who wants to play down here, and I think you'd really like being a barbarian..." Sero said, showing him a picture in the pamphlet of a muscular shirtless guy with a furry cape draped over his back and adorned with what looked like teeth from several different animals. Clasped in his right hand was a large ax slung over his shoulder, the blade glistening with what looked like blood.

For a split second, Bakugo was silent, his red gaze fixed on the three of them. Finally, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Will I get the ax?"

* * *

 _The Ashrial Mountains were a harsh, unforgiving place. Rather than being cold like most mountains, the mountains are a scorching hot wasteland, scarred with bubbling volcanoes. It is said that Yaos, god of fire, lays beneath this very mountainscape, causing the unrest in the volcanoes. Every day, the volcanoes bubble and smoke, releasing clouds of ash and death to all those who are unlucky enough to get caught in their backlash. However, a small trail for only the bravest of souls winds through it, and three weary travelers stagger along the trail, sweat beading on their foreheads._

"Wow, Ojiro, you're really good at this narrating thing."  
"Kaminari, shush!"  
"Sorry!"

 _The three of them appeared to be very mismatched appearance-wise. The boy who went by Kaminari had with blonde hair with a black streak going through it. C_ _overing it was a very distinctive black cavalier hat with a purple strip of satin tied around and a long, thick white feather spilling from the brim._ _As he walked, his large ornate white vest with gold accents, a thick belt, and a tail over a white tunic. Over his shoulders were straps fitted with gun holsters on the backs, and he wore black gloves and long boots._

 _The other boy, Sero, had a much less showy outfit: his clothes consisted mainly of a short buttoned vest with no tail over a simple white tunic with gray pants and boots. A small wand pocked out of his pocket, which he kept a hand over protectively._

 _However, the pink girl, Mina, donned an attire that hit the balance between plain and flashy. Her dress had a bright pink leopard print top that resembled a tube top, while the skirt was made of simple brown leather. Connecting the two pieces was a thick strip of ornately decorated black leather, and over it was a simple brown belt. Over her shoulder, she carried a large, menacing-looking hammer that appeared to be almost twice her size, a long spike sticking out of one side of the hammer._

 _As the odd group walked on, another volcano bubbled loudly in the distance, causing Mina to leap in surprise.. Shocked, she let out a squeak, then growled when she realized that this time the explosion was much closer. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Mina complained, wiping sweat from her forehead. The girl's large battle hammer dragged behind her, scraping on the barren rock._

 _Kaminari looked up, the map half burned in his hands. "Positive," the rogue replied, flashing a smile. "There should be a trail leading us just out of here about a quarter mile south."_

 _"There better be a trail because I'm running low on supplies," Sero commented, reaching into his satchel. "I only have about 2 loaves of bread, a bottle of water, and half a vial of mana."_

 _"Don't worry, we should be able to restock at the next rest point. Now, I think we turn this way," Kaminari said, leading the cumbersome trio into a wide expanse. Small gushers randomly exploded from the ground, and had it not been for Mina the giant_ — _  
_

"Cursed giant!" Mina interrupted.

 _...right. Had it not been for her, being able to sense the movement of the earth, they would have been burnt to a crisp by now. "Watch out!" She cried, shoving Kaminari out of the way as a spout of lava exploded from the ground, before dying down just as quickly as it had started._

 _"Ugh, I hate this place! We better be out of here soon, because_ —"

 _"SILENCE!"_

 _As the young girl spoke, a loud voice shook the ground and everything around it, echoing through the mountains and instantly stopping her. All three of the traveler's eyes shot up to a nearby cliff, where a single silhouette stood, an apparent cape billowing from his back. Narrowing his eyes, he squatted down, leaping from the cliff in a single bound._

"Hold on Bakugo, you can't do that!" Sero interrupted.  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Well, no human being can leap from a cliff without breaking their legs."  
"Ugh, fine."

 _Bakugo remained at the top of the cliff, watching the travelers with interest. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ENTERING MY TERRITORY? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" He yelled down, clenching his hands into fists at his sides._

 _When no one responded, he answered for them. "I AM BAKUGO THE TERRIBLE, BARBARIAN OF THE ASHRIAL MOUNTAINS! BY ENTERING THESE MOUNTAINS, YOU HAVE WARRANTED YOURSELVES TO CERTAIN DEATH!"_

 _"Wait!" Kaminari said, stepping forward. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Kaminari, a dastardly rogue with a dark past and surprisingly handsome face_ —"

"Really Kaminari?" Sero muttered.  
"Shush! Just lemme have this!"

 _"—hailing from the kingdom of Sekhia, with nothing but a hat on my head and knives on my back. These are my sidekicks, Mina and Kirishima." He said, gesturing to them._

 _"Uh, SIDEKICKS?" Mina suddenly cried, butting in. "We are not sidekicks, we're a trio! I am Mina, a giant from the great Caexeavion Lands. However, I was cursed by an evil witch and shrunk down to the size of a tiny human. I am on a mission to regain my size, and I believe a stone at the end of the realm called the Stone of Jaejitall can do that. However, I still possess all my awesome giant powers, such as strength and a connection with the earth!" She swung the giant hammer on her shoulder around a bit just to prove it._

 _"And I am Sero!" Sero announced, stepping forward. "I am a wizard's apprentice, on a quest to receive the Stone of_ _Jaejitall_ _from the other side of the realm so that I may finally complete my training and receive my full wizarding powers!" Mainly for show, Sero summoned a small ball of light in his hands, and like molding clay, morphed it into a light sword. Soon after, it vaporized into glittering sparkles._

 _"And just to be clear, we're not his sidekicks!" Mina added, gesturing to Kaminari. "W_ _e found him and asked him to join our quests because he's great with a knife and has a level 15 power skill."_

 _Just as Mina finished talking, there was a great rumbling sound, like giant footsteps shaking the earth. All three travelers looked up in surprise as a massive, scaly red head with eyes like small embers showed itself from over the cliffside._

 _Longhorns curled from its massive head, and sharp fangs glistening white protruded from either side of its mouth. Still, his bright red eyes sparkled with an odd sort of kindness._

 _"I-Is that a dragon?" Sero stuttered, taking a few steps backward._

 _Bakugo only smirked. "You'll see."_

* * *

Kirishima lost track of time after the first hour.

 _Damn,_ he didn't realize how much he would love being a dragon. He had never really been into all that fantasy stuff and everything before, but then again, he had never really taken the time to sit down and study dragons before either. After he and Bakugo had joined Mina, Kaminari, and Sero on their quest (after convincing Bakugo)

For one, they were strong, as he soon realized when they were fighting the wood nymphs of the Macatawa Wood.

All eyes were on Kirishima as he shook the 20-sided die in his hands. He knew the stakes were high. He knew if he got lower than a 14, then he wouldn't be able to summon enough fire to burn the remaining wood nymphs. In the center of the circle of nymphs, the Stone of

"Go Kirishima, go Kirishima, go Kirishima, go Kirishima," Kaminari chanted quietly. Kirishima looked up at Kaminari.

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate," he hissed, and Kaminari instantly fell silent.

Kirishima took a deep breath. Now was the moment of truth. Blowing on the die for good luck, he closed his eyes and finally sent it sprawling out of his hand onto the board. For a moment, a few seconds of silence passed, until Ojiro's voice split the air.

"Kirishima summons a ball of fire in his throat, and using all his strength, streams the ball of flames at the remaining wood nymphs. Within seconds, the tiny creatures are burnt to a crisp, nothing but their ashes remaining."

"YES!" Kaminari cried, leaping up in excitement.  
"SUCK MY DICK, YOU LOUSY NYMPH BASTARDS!" Bakugo roared, flashing a middle finger at the game board, which Kirishima knew by now was his own special way of celebrating.

"Wow, Bakugo, I thought you said you didn't want to play this game," Mina said teasingly, and instantly Bakugo stopped, whipping around to face the pink girl.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE I DON'T, DAMMIT! I NEVER SAID I DID! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PINK GREMLIN!" He barked furiously.

"Hey, Bakugo, maybe we should calm down a bit," Kirishima said, putting a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. Honestly, sometimes he felt like the one who kept Bakugo from murdering everyone who agitated him.

"Uh, listen, guys, I get you're excited and all, but shouldn't we get back to the game?" Ojiro mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suddenly snapping back to reality, everyone instantly sat back down, ready to continue.

* * *

 _As the last of the wood nymphs was reduced to a pile of cinders, Kirishima's started to shrink and twist until he had fully returned to his human form._

 _"Whew...that took a lot out of me..." he panted, leaning over, sweating but beaming. Kaminari rushed forward, slapping Kirishima on the back. "You did great, man!" He congratulated._

 _"Thanks, Kaminari, but I think we all did well," Kirishima managed, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he straightened himself up. Sero smirked, twirling his wand around in his fingers._

 _"I mean, I don't want to brag, but I did manage to reach level 13," Sero said, a bright smile plastered on his face._

 _"Yeah, and Bakugo, you reached level five! AND you managed to get Bloodweep!" Mina cried to the ash blonde, referring to the ax Bloodweep, Axe of Burdens that they had retrieved back at the Forge of Uthar_ _where they had battled the feared fire giant_ _Epaldir._

 _Bakugo shrugged, swinging the now blood-stained ax around a bit. "That bastard didn't stand a chance," he bragged smugly, studying the large ornate weapon._

 _"Neither did those nymphs, after Kirishima blew em' all up!" Kaminari exclaimed, slapping Kirishima on the back. Kirishima grunted, already pretty exhausted._

 _"Well, I'm gonna have destroyed those nymphs for nothing if we don't get that stone," Kirishima said, snapping everyone back to the task at hand._

 _"Right, right—I'm pretty sure the stone is in that tree," Sero said, pointing a single gloved finger towards a tree that towered above the rest. The thick trunk seemed to radiate a sort of odd power, like a welcoming warmth from the inside._

 _Sharing a silent nod, everyone took cautious steps towards the tree, not 100% sure what to expect. Just as they were about to lay their hands on it, there was slight rustling noise in the leaves overhead, like something was moving through them._

 _Suddenly, there was a flash as something leaped down from the treetops, moving so fast that no one could see it clearly. However, as it came to a standstill on the grass before them, they noticed that it was not a something, but rather a someone._

 _A man with short blonde hair and tail weaving from his backside stood, glaring at them with squinted eyes. Half of his face was covered by a black cover that hid everything except his eyes, and right below his hair, there was a thick yellow headband. Around his waist was a thick marron belt with yellow designs woven into it, and a pair of gray gloves covered his hands. Other than that, he wore mostly black, with a black scarf hanging over his shoulders and what appeared to be a tight-fitting, sleeveless black shinobi shozoku, the costume ninjas wore, just without the headpiece._

 _"Halt!" He said, bringing his sword to his hands. "I am Ojiro, ninja of the Macatawa Wood."_

"Hold on," Kaminari said, holding up a hand to signal a pause to the game. "Ojiro, I thought you weren't playing. You're the narrator, remember?"

Ojiro smiled sheepishly, his face flushing pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know...it's just you guys were having so much fun, I thought that maybe I could join in. It would just be a small part, is all," he explained, holding up his character sheet.

Kaminari opened his mouth, about to protest about he strongly believed narrators shouldn't play at the same time. However, just as he was about to, Ojiro's hopeful smile stopped him in his tracks. For a moment, he looked over to Kirishima, hoping for a way to set him down gently, but Kirishima just shrugged, gesturing to Ojiro with his hand as if to say, _just let him do it._

Looking back at Ojiro one more time, Kaminari gave a sigh of defeat, leaning back. "Alright, fine. Go on," he said, and with a beam, Ojiro continued.

 _"I am Ojiro, ninja of the Macatawa Wood. I trained for many years far off in the mountain summits of the Kearvista Peaks with my master, Sensei Tennouji, sharpening my skills as a ninja. I now remain here, making it my sworn duty to protect the ancient artifacts of power that reside in these woods, and keeping it from those who are unworthy to bear them."_

 _"I not been able to see your journey through this world, but from the moment you stepped into these woods, I have been watching you. I have seen the choices you made, and I approve of them. You have made valiant sacrifices and fought bravely in battle, and for that, I award you the object you seek the most."_

 _Slipping a hand into his scarf, Ojiro pulled out a small object. It was round, about the size of a thumb, the green surface polished smooth. Holding out his hand, Ojiro presented the stone to the group, where they could see the odd markings carved into it: ᛃᚨᛖᛃᛁᛏᚨᛚᛚ._

 _"The Stone of_ _Jaejitall_ _," Sero whispered in awe. "We found it."_

Before Ojiro could even give it to them, Kaminari was the first one to break character, shooting both hands into the air. "YEAH! WE FOUND IT!" He cried, digging his fingers under the piece of cardboard. With one quick movement, he flicked his arms upward, effectively flipping the board and scattering the contents.

"Kaminari!" Kirishima exclaimed as he realized what had happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAMINARI?!" Bakugo exclaimed as the pieces scattered on the commons floor. "WE WERE ABOUT TO GET THE STONE, YOU FUCKING SPAZ!"

"GAH! Sorry, guys!" Kaminari quickly apologized as soon as he realized what he had done. "It's just we were so into the game, and I was so excited because Sero and I never get this far—"

"Yeah, mostly because you've flipped the board a lot of those times too," Sero said with a shrug.. "But hey, at least this time we actually won!"

"Yeah!" Mina said, sitting forward. "That was actually SUPER FUN!"

"ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Bakugo roared, whipping around to face Mina and Sero.

"Uh, Bakugo, maybe you should chill out a little bit," Kirishima muttered, waving his hands in a calming motion. He was just glad thag Sero hadn't made fun of him for liking the game again, because otherwise there was a food chance he woild start blowing stuff up.

"FUCK OFF, SHITTY HAIR!" He shouted, slapping Kirishima's hand out of the way. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" Shooting to his feet, Bakugo stormed off towards the elevator, flashing a middle finger at all of them as the doors closed.

"Well." Kirishima said in the silence that followed. "At least he liked it. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten so upset."

"I can see why," Mina said, picking up the little pawn that represented her character up off the floor. "I mean, I actually got super strength! AND I defeated a Beholder after I figured out what it was," she said gleefully, tossing the character into the air.

"Yeah! And I never knew how manly dragons were," Kirishima said, clenching his fist in front of his chest as he showed off a sharp-toothed grin. "I mean, did you _see_ how I burned those nymphs?"

"I have to admit, this was kind of fun," Ojiro remarked, starting to pick up the pieces off the floor.

"Can we do this again, tomorrow?" Mina suggested excitedly, starting to help Ojiro.

"Uh, maybe not _tomorrow,"_ Kirishima said, remembering Bakugo's blow up and the fact that they _did_ have school tomorrow. "But we do have to do this again!" He quickly added, and started to help Mina and Ojiro, and as he did, he felt his face still beaming. Despite what Bakugo did, he still had fun.

Maybe life in the dorms wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. That Time Ojiro Got Drunk (Part 1)

**What to expect from this chapter:  
-OjiTooru  
-Ojiro being a pure cinnamon roll because that stuff is my kink  
-Underage Drinking**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

* * *

It started out as a small feeling.

At first, Ojiro wasn't 100% sure what to make of it. The first time he had actually interacted with Hagakure was in the Battle Trial against Todoroki and Shouji. He had to admit, he wasn't really sure what to do knowing there was a naked girl standing right next to him, and had felt kind of awkward, but the awkwardness had quickly gone away after he had realized that it didn't really make much of a difference, considering he couldn't see her.

After the battle, though, was when his opinion of her had tilted more in the positive direction. Being defeated so easily by Todoroki's quirk, Ojiro had felt kind of embarrassed and frustrated, and it didn't help that his defeat had been broadcast to his entire class. _So much for first impressions,_ he had thought miserably, feeling the blood rush to his face as he went to stand at the back of the group.

It was then that he had felt a light tapping on his shoulder. At first, he jumped as he hadn't seen anyone there, but when he noticed the gloves and boots he relaxed a little bit. "Oh. Hey, Hagakure," he said, still feeling dejected.

"Hey Ojiro! I just wanted to say that you did really well during the battle," she said, pointing to the building. If he could see her, Ojiro would have assumed she was beaming from the stance she took.

Ojiro had turned to look at Hagakure, a confused look spread on his face. "What do you mean? I barely got to do anything. If anything, you did more; you came up with the plan and went out to actually do something," Ojiro had sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his face flush pink. He didn't know why, but he always seemed to blush a lot more easily than most of the guys he knew.

"Well yeah, but you gave it your all!" Hagakure went on, grabbing his shoulder. "You just seemed kinda sad, so I thought i would try to cheer you up! I mean, it doesn't matter if we won or not; we're here to train, remember? We both gave it our Plus Ultra!"

"Well, yeah, but..." Ojiro had stuttered, scrambling for a response as his face flushed a deeper red. He hadn't really been sure what to say; he had kind of expected Hagakure to go off and talk to her friends or something. He hadn't really been expecting her to come over and try to talk to him after the battle; he was kind of used to hanging around by himself at this point.

"Don't worry about it, Ojiro! I personally think your tail quirk it pretty cool; do you mind if I..." she had said, her voice trailing off as she gestured to his tail.

"Oh, uh, go ahead!" Ojiro had replied, tripping over his words a bit.

Beaming (probably), Hagakure took off her gloves, causing her hands to momentarily disappear, before Ojiro felt her fingers running through the furry blonde tuft at the end of his tail. "Ooh, it's so fluffy!" She had giggled as she pet it. "You've got a really cool quirk, you know!"

"Oh, thanks Hagakure!" Ojiro had exclaimed, feeling a small grin cross his face. That was his first positive experience with Hagakure. Right away, he liked her, not romantically at the time, but more as a person. Her outgoing and optimistic personality intrigued him, and he had to admit, he did feel a little bit better after she complimented him. After she did, he managed to stand up a little bit straighter the rest of the time, feeling a little better about his defeat. Just talking to her had made him feel a little more confident, which was something he really needed to work on. Basically, her overall persona and attitude just made him like her.

He didn't know that feeling of simply "liking her" would grow into so much more. So, so much more.

* * *

That was four months ago.

During those four months, a lot had happened. In middle school, Ojiro had never been one of the most outgoing people. Oftentimes, he would sit in the back of the class quietly, never really saying much. In fact, it was during his time at U.A. that he had actually been able to come out of his shell. In fact, he had actually gained enough confidence to publicly drop out of the Sports Festival after he didn't feel right about it, something he realistically couldn't see himself doing a year ago. Back then, the only times he had actually talked to people was when he was trying to make them feel better if something bad happened to them or anything along those lines.

Now, he was talking to people a lot more than he used to, actually striking up a lot of conversations and making a few friends. Granted, he didn't have a lot, but he had enough to make him feel satisfied.

As he sat beside Kaminari in the commons area of the 1-A dorms, Ojiro quietly sipped a cup of green tea as he listened to the other boys talk. Typically, he would usually just latch on to Kaminari whenever he wanted to hang out with people and just kind of hang out with his friends; though Kaminari was usually really nice about that and didn't seem to mind.

To be honest, Kaminari had made more of the first move in their friendship. Since he sat behind Ojiro, he would often play with his tail like a cat plays with a toy; almost like he had a fixation on it. He had talked to Ojiro more, and slowly Ojiro had gotten more comfortable around him to the point where he could just hang out with his friends and be perfectly fine. Right now, though, it seemed like every guy in the dorms was there, causing Ojiro to feel a bit more quiet.

"Wow, Kirishima; a party?" Midoriya was saying, leaning forward on the couch.

Kirishima flashed a sharp-toothed grin, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "Yep! I mean, we just moved into our dorms, and no one thought that was a big deal? I personally think we need to celebrate."

"Well, I personally think a social gathering is a great idea for class bonding experiences!" Iida declared, his glasses shining as he pointed a finger at the ceiling. Ojiro chuckled a bit into his tea; after teaming up to defeat Power Loader in their final exams last semester, the two had formed somewhat of a friendship.

"Hey Todoroki, do you think you'll go?" Midoriya asked, turning around to face Todoroki. As of right now, the boy stood in the kitchen, brewing a pot of tea as he silently listened in on the conversation.

Todoroki only shrugged, taking his tea pot off the stove. "I might, if I have nothing else to do," he replied monochromatically, and for some reason Ojiro had a feeling that was all they were going to get out of him.

"Well, I'm all for it!" Sero declared, a large grin splitting his lips.

"Me too!" Kaminari added, his golden eyes shining with excitement. Ojiro wasn't surprised; the electric blonde had always been one of the more sociable members of the class. "Things have been getting a little boring around herze anyways; so I'm ready for a little change in stuff," he continued.

"Well, if you call jamming your brain boring, the sure," Jirou chuckled, crossing her legs on the couch. Ojiro felt the corners of his lips tilt upwards in a small smile at the memory; at the beginning of the week, Bakugo had forced Kaminari to go over his wattage limit and into his brainless state to cheer everyone up, Jirou refused to let him live it down, even if Kaminari was obviously sensitive about it.

Instantly, Kaminari whipped around, his eyes flashing. "Ah c'mon Jirou; why do you always have to pick on me?" He complained, and Jirou only shrugged.

"Well, it's a lot more fun to pick on you than anyone else, for starters," she said simply, and from around the room, a few people covered their mouths to hide their smile. Jirou's pragmatic and sarcastic personality usually made a sharp retort on everyone sooner or later, but she always seemed to pick on Kaminari the most, which Kaminari obviously didn't appreciate.

Just as Kaminari looked like he was about to say something, Ojiro put his hand on Kaminari's shoulder, waving his hand in a calming gesture. "Uh, maybe we should calm down a little bit," he said sheepishly, shooting a small smile.

Kaminari glanced at Ojiro, then sighed, settling back into the couch. "Alright, dude. Fine," he said begrudgingly, crossing his arms. Ojiro released a breath in relief; he liked to avoid conflict like that as much as possible. Besides, sometimes it felt like he was babysitting Kaminari and keeping him from getting himself into trouble.

"Say, Ojiro, do you think you'll go?" Kaminari asked, blinking his golden eyes at his friend curiously as the thought came to his mind. For a moment, Ojiro went silent as he realized a few people in the room were looking at him, awaiting his response.

"Um, I don't know," he admitted bashfully, feeling his face flush pink. _Dang it,_ he had been trying to work on blushing less often; it didn't exactly seem like the toughest thing a hero could do. But honestly, loud and wild parties had never really been his "thing". He was much more content practicing martial arts be himself in a dojo, or if he was hanging out with friends he would rather be watching a movie or training rather than singing loud and partying all night.

"Ah come on Ojiro; it'll be fun!" Kaminari insisted, nudging him in the arm. As Ojiro's face flushed an even deeper red, Kirishima beamed at Ojiro from the other couch.

"Yeah man; you should totally come!" He exclaimed, and Ojiro shot a small smile. During most of the time Ojiro spent hanging out with Kaminari's friends, the people that had been nicest to him were typically Kirishima and Mina. He was pretty sure that came from Mina's outgoing and social demeanor as well as Kirishima's naturally nice attitude, but of course he didn't mind. He wasn't really sure if he could call them friends yet, but they were certainly very friendly with him, and he tried to return the favor.

"Well..." he muttered, feeling his choice start to lean. As he was thinking, he heard the elevator doors on the other side of the commons open with a soft ding, and suddenly the commons were filled with much more chatter as Ojiro glanced over to see an elevator of girls spill into the commons.

"I'm just saying, if you can vape so many liquids and stuff, shouldn't you be able to vape a Capri Sun, too?" Ashido was saying, her eyebrows scrunched together in genuine confusion as she spoke. Uraraka gave a small, nervous laugh in response, rubbing the back of her head.

"Um...I don't think Capri Suns are meant to be vaped, Mina," Yaoyorozu replied, taking a sip from her own Capri Sun. The girls in their class had always been quite close, but ever since they had moved into the dorms, they had all been hanging out much more often. In fact, the only reason Jirou was down here was because she had come down to get a drink of water and stopped to poke fun at Kaminari.

However, in the sea of girls, Ojiro's eyes caught on a certain person in particular, despite her being very hard to see.

"Hey Ojiro!" Hagakure greeted as she passed, and instantly Ojiro felt his heart rate speed up. He didn't know why, but for some reason he always got like this when she was around, and he couldn't quite explain why.

"Oh, hi Hagakure!" He replied, feeling his face, which had been starting to return to it's previous color, flush red again.

As he spoke, Hagakure gave a small bounce, which he had learned at this point often meant she was smiling. Knowing she was smiling, Ojiro's heart rate sped up again, and for a moment a small bout of lightheadedness overcame him. He didn't know why that always happened; at this point it was starting to seem like a chronic illness. Whenever she indicated that she was happy because of him or laughed or something, it was like everything else was slowing down and started bursting with color.

He wondered if this was what being on drugs was like.

As Hagakure went back to talking with her friends, Ojiro looked back down at his tea, stirring it thoughtfully with newly stirred-up heart strings.

"Dude? Dude? Ojiro!" Kaminari whispered, nudging Ojiro in the arm, and Ojiro's head suddenly shot up, startled. He hadn't even known Kaminari was talking.

"Hm? What?" He asked, still feeling light-headed.

"Why are you smiling at your tea like that? It's freaking me out," He muttered, and Ojiro felt his face flush even deeper with embarrassment. He didn't know he was smiling in the first place.

"Oh, uh...no reason," he muttered, shooting a quick glance at Hagakure, who was now chatting it up with Ashido. For some reason, as they, the pink girl kept shooting Ojiro curious glances, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Eyebrows furrowing together, Kaminari followed Ojiro's line of vision, and when he saw what he was looking at, he tilted his head, obviously confused. "Are you looking at Hagakure again? Dude, how come you keep on looking at her like that? It's getting weird," he whispered. Right then Ojiro wanted to sink down into the couch in embarrassment. Was it really that noticeable?

"I mean...I-I just..." he stuttered, scrambling for the right words. He had never actually tried to explain how he felt to anyone else; it had just always seemed like one of those things he kept naturally to himself. Trying to explain it made him kind of want to evaporate into thin air or be absorbed by the couch or anything else that would let him escape this conversation.

Fortunately, he was saved from having to explain himself when he looked up to see Ashido breaking away from her conversation with Hagakure and storming over towards them, a look of purpose in her step.

"Kaminari, can I talk to you for a second?" The pink girl hissed, not waiting for his reply and grabbing him by the ear, pulling him away from his and Ojiro's conversation.  
"Hey! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," Kaminari complained as Mina pulled him away from the group to a corner of the commons.

As they left, everyone else kept drilling on about this party that Kirishima was throwing, a few of the girls joining in the conversation. Ojiro, however, felt his attention pulled over to Ashido and Kaminari's conversation. From the way Ashido kept glancing over at him and Kaminari's surprised expression when she whispered something in his ear (still looking at Ojiro), he was pretty sure they were talking about him.

"So are any of you girls going to the party?" Sero was asking, turning around to face the small group. Hagakure took on the stance she often took when she was smiling, bouncing in excitement.

"Sure! It sounds like a lot of fun!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with enthusiasm. "Ojiro, are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ojiro replied before he even realized what he was saying.

Even so, Hagakure clapped her hands together eagerly, which gave Ojiro that weird fluttery feeling in his chest that made it all worth while. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks again, he gave a small smile to himself and tried to ignore the way Kaminari and Mina's gaze burned into him as Kirishima stood up and stretched.

"Well guys; it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. The party's tomorrow, alright?" He said with a gaping yawn.

"Got it, dude!" Sero said, getting to his feet and following Kirishima to the elevator. Slowly, more and more people started to get up saying they were going to go to bed, Ojiro being among them.

"Well, goodnight guys," he was saying, heading towards the elevator, before he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

Jumping a little bit, his head whipped around, his tail lashing slightly, before he saw it was just Kaminari.

"Hey, Ojiro?" He asked. "Do you think you could stop by my dorm before the party tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure." Ojiro agreed, mildly surprised. He didn't see why Kaminari would want him to come to his dorm beforehand; he had never actually done that before. "But...why?"

"It's a surprise," he replied simply, giving a small, mischievous smile that Ojiro knew very well at this point. Eyebrows furrowing together, Ojiro saw Ashido out of the corner of his eye, bouncing up and down slightly in excitement. When she saw him looking at her though, she quickly stopped, rocking back and forth on her heels as she tried to whistle casually as if nothing had happened.

Ojiro's eyebrows furrowed together. Kaminari and Ashido were some of the most mischievous people in the class. Sero would occasionally pull a few pranks with them, but for the most part it was the two of them getting in trouble for certain things. For a few seconds, he was worried they were going to prank him or something, but then he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

If Kaminari was going to prank him, he would have done it by now. The two had been friends for a long time now, and anyways, one time Ojiro had heard Kaminari telling Sero that he thought he "was too soft to prank." At the time, his feelings had been a little hurt, but when he found out that he had been listening in Kaminari had apologized, and anyways once he saw Kaminari's usual pranks he didn't feel too bad.

 _Well how bad could it be?_ Ojiro asked himself, feeling a little more relaxed now that he had assured himself it wasn't a prank. Besides, if they were so excited about it, then it was at least worth checking out.

Shooting a small smile, Ojiro nodded at Kaminari. "Sure! I'll be there," he agreed, and from the corner of his eye he saw Mina pump her fist in a _yes!_ motion.

Kaminari beamed. "Great! See you there, dude!" He exclaimed, walking towards the elevator, and Ashido quickly ran up to join him, the two of them lapsing into a whisper session about something.

As they walked, Ojiro gave a small shrug. How bad could it be?

* * *

 **Okay, this was gonna end up being really long, so I decided to divide this into two chapters; and I'll post the second chapter soon. (I won't take as long as I did with this chapter, because I'm really excited to write this).**

 **But yeah, OjiTooru is such a cute ship that doesn't get nearly enough love, so I thought I would correct that with this! Hope you guys liked it; stay tuned for next time!**


End file.
